When True Love Shows
by Bellatrix Katniss Everdeen
Summary: When Jesse is injured The only one who can save her is Ivor Father/daughter Ivor and Jesse
1. Chapter 1

"Hang on Jesse were almost home!" A frantic looking Ivor whispered as he held onto Jesse so she wouldn't fall off their horse. Jesse had been collecting wood when four cloaked figures started to attack her by throwing potions of slowness and harming  
/at her. Luckily her screams of pain had attracted the attention of Ivor, who had been hunting near by. When he saw Jesse being attacked he immediately took action by scaring the cloaked figures away and mounting Jesse onto his horse to take her home.  
/Now they were galloping home, Jesse clinging on to Ivor for dear life. When they finally got home Ivor rushed into his house and lay Jesse onto a spare bed. He then began to brew a potion of healing with ever bit of speed that he had. He knew Jesse's  
/life now lay in his hands. "What if I can't save her. What if she..." But he wasn't even able to finish his thought as Jesse slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Sorry for short chapter**

 **Jesse may wake up next time**


	2. Pain

The only thing Jesse remembered when waking up was how much pain she was currently in. Her vision was really blurry and her head hurt. She felt someone gently supporting her and she tasted a little bit of healing potion. Gradually her vision began to  
/return and she could make out Ivor's blurry form. "I-Ivor?" Jesse said weakly, her voice sounding strained. "Oh thank Notch." She heard Ivor murmur. "It's okay Jesse I'm right here." He soothed. Hearing his voice calmed her down immediately. "I-Ivor  
/what happened?" She asked, coughing alittle bit. "Shh it's okay kid don't waste your breath your only gonna hurt yourself." Ivor muttered. Jesse nodded and relaxed. Out of instinct he picked up Jesse and held her to his chest. Jesse immediately snuggled  
/in. Ivor chuckled and allowed himself to fall asleep in the chair he was in.

 **Bye**

 **Stick around to see what happens to Jesse**


	3. Fever

Ivor woke up to Jesse panting heavily in pain. He walked over to her and pressed a hand to her fourhead. She was burning up. "Jesse, are you okay?" Ivor asked concerned. Jesse only shook her head and huddled under her blankets. Ivor quickly ran to a chest  
/and pulled out a water bottle. He then went back to the bed, placed Jesse's head in his lap, and tried to get fluids into her. However, Jesse turned her head away everytime the bottle touched her lips. Ivor gently tried coaxing her to drink. "Come  
/now Jesse just a sip? I promise you'll feel so much better." Reluctantly Jesse took a few sips before laying her head on Ivor's chest. "Harper where are you?" He thought sadly. Now more then ever he could really use his crush. She may know more about  
sickness

/then he did.

The next day Jesse had gotten worse and Ivor had woken up to a horrible stench. He rolled over in his bed to find out that Jesse had vomited all over her bed. Her vomit didn't look right. It was all red instead of brown. The first thing Ivor suspected  
/was that Jesse had internal bleeding. He wrapped Jesse in a towel in case she threw up again. He didn't want blood stains on his blankets. He mounted his horse and held Jesse against him. As soon as they reached the hospital Ivor hooked Midnight  
/(his horse) to a fence post and ran Jesse inside.

 **Please Show some love to Micklovesanimeandsherlock. Their my best friend**

 **If anyone has wondered about ages here they are:**

 **Jesse: 14**

 **Ivor: 41**

 **Harper:42 (*cough* *cough* she comes in later *cough* *cough*)**


	4. More then what it seems

"I-Ivor what's going on?" Jesse moaned. "We're at the hospital I need to know if you have internal bleeding." He admitted. Ivor felt Jesse immediately tense up as he walked to the front desk. "Everything will be okay, I'll stay with you the entire time  
/I promise." Ivor whispered, stroking her hair. Jesse nodded and snuggled into the towel that had become somewhat bloody. "My Notch what happened to her?" The women at the front desk asked in shock. As Ivor painfully explained what happened a certain  
/someone

had heard about the whole ordeal.

 **(Back in town square)**

She had to get to him. She would never let Jesse die without a fight. _I hope Ivor can make her hang on for just a bit longer._ Harper ran through the town square as she hurriedly tied her white hair into a pony tail. The hospital was three hours  
/from where she was currently. _I'm gonna need a horse._ She thought. She suddenly saw a man leading a horse around. She ran up to him holding five emeralds, three diamonds, two cakes, a stack of bread, a stack of arrows, and a stack of cookies.  
/She ran up to the man and threw everything onto the ground in front of him. "I'll give you all this if I can ride your horse to the town hospital!" She said urgently. "Uhh sure." The man said handing the rains to Harper. "Thanks I'll get her back  
/to you as soon as I can." She yelled as the horse took off.

(Time skip)

When Harper finally got to thedoor she heard retching noises and whimpering on the other side. "Shh shh It's okay Jesse your alright." She heard Ivorsoothe. When she worked up the nerve to open the door she was shocked at what she saw.

 **Ahh cliff hanger**

 **Me: nibbles on bread and slowly walks away from awkward silence**


	5. Ivor x Harper

_Previously_

 _When Harper finally got to thedoor sheheard retching noises and whimpering on the other side. "Shh shh It's okay Jesse your alright." She heard Ivor soothe. When she worked up the nerve to open the door she was shocked at what she saw._

Present time

Jesse was laying down on a hospital bed, her blanket covered in blood. Ivorseemed to be rubbing small circles into her back while talking with a black haired woman. "Please doc, is she gonna be okay?" Ivor asked, now on the brink of tears. "Sir

I'm really sorry

but she's only gotten worse. Her fever has risen dramatically and she isn't able to keep anything down." The doctor said sadly. Ivor nodded and she walked out of the room, paying no attention as she passed Harper. "Hi Love ." Harper said quietly.

/Her voice caused Ivor to jump. "Hey." Ivor said sadly not taking his eyes off Jesse. Harper lay her hand on Ivor's shoulder. He didn't even flinch. They had been dating for over two years now and Harper could tell that there was something off about  
/her boyfriend. "Love how long have been awake?" Harper askedconcerned. "For two days." He whispered. "I'm to worried about Jesse." He said. "Ivor I demand that you at least try to get some sleep." Harper said in a strict tone, as if she were a mother  
/talking to her child. "But-" Ivor started. "No buts. Now get some rest." Harper said sharply. Playfully rolling his eyes he snuggled under the blanket with Jesse, pulled her close and closed his eyes. "Night love." Harper whispered as she placed  
a

/gentle kiss on his forehead.

 **Bye for now**


	6. This is not a chapter

_Sorry but I won't be posting till Monday_


	7. Nightmare

_**Just a warning, there will be a small bit of abuse in the dream. If you can't handle this and only like fluff skip to the part I have marked. In other news Harper will become a mother to Jesse**_

 _Jesse woke up on a small cot. From the looks off things she was back at Ivor's house. She heard the door open and her dad walk in. "When did I start thinking of him as my dad?" Jesse asked herself. Before she could stop herself she called out "hi dad." Ivor turned to her. But he didn't have the comforting look in his eyes like he always did, instead he had an angry look. "How dare you call me your father. How dare you come to me for help after what you did!" He snarled. Jesse, sensing that something was wrong tried to retreat back into her pillows. Ivor suddenly grabbed Jesse's throat and shook her violently. "I'll show you true pain." He yelled and punched Jesse in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath for a second. He then grabbed a potion of harming and force fed it to her. Jesse felt herself go limp and she screamed for dear life._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's enough violence for today**

"Jesse, Jesse. Wake up!" She heard Ivor yell. Jesse's eyes snapped open and she saw Ivor shaking her. A flashback ofher dream came to her and she tried to retreat back into her pillow, tears streaming down her face. "Jesse what's wrong?" He asked

softly, trying to pull Jesse against him. "Please don't hurt me." Jesse whimpered. "Jesse I would never hurt you. It was just a dream" Ivor whispered. Jesse's panicked breathing eventually relaxed and she buried her face into Ivor's chest. Ivor jumped  
/a bit at Jesse's sudden mood change but quickly snapped out of it and began to rub her back comfortingly. "Shh calm down it's okay Jesse." He soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. Jesse nodded and started talking.

"We were back at your house and you walked into the bedroom. You grabbed my throat and started to shake me. Then you punched me in the stomach and force fed me a potion of harming." Jesse said. Ivor looked at her in shock. He was about to say something  
/when Jesse began to talk again. "I think I know what triggered the dream. Since I can remember I've been living in an abusive orphanage. I never new my real parents and the head misstress hated me." Jesse sounded like she was going to cry. Sensing  
/this,Ivor grabbed her gently and held to his chest. Hearing the sobs coming from her he rocked her and rubbed her back. "W-will you s-stay w-with me?" Jesse stuttered. "Of coarse sweetie of coarse." Ivor said as he got under the covers, pulled  
/Jesse close, and started to rub her back again. "Night." He said as Jesse fell asleep in his arms.

 **I've had an idea for a new series. Everyone in the old order of the stone adopts a child or finds their long lost child. Ivor will eventually adopt Jesse as we know a bit about her past but please tell me if I should write this series or not.**

 **Love from Teddy Malfoy**


	8. Getting better and getting adopted

When Jesse woke up the next day she felt a lot better. She tried to sit up but felt a short but bad pain in her stomach. She immediately lay back down and groaned in pain. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. "Easy sweetheart lay back down."  
/It was Harper. "Harper where's Ivor?" Jesse whispered. Harper hesitated for a second and sighed. "Sweetie when you told Ivor about your past the orphanage started doing everything they could to get you back into their costody. When Ivor heard this  
/he

was furious. He started doing everything he could to get you out of there. Jesse, Ivor is trying to adopt you."Jesse lay on her bed speechless. "Wait. If Ivor's going to be my dad would that- would that make you my mother?" Jesse asked. Harper nodded  
/and she felt Jesse jump into her arms. "Love you... Mum." Jesse whispered. "Love you to Jesse." Harper said, stroking Jesse's hair.

Ivor walked back holding the gift he had gotten his new daughter. After three hours off arguing the Headmistress, Miss. Harlen had let Ivor adopt her. When he was done signing every paper they had he had gone to the toy store to look for a gift for Jesse.  
/When he was about to give up and go to a different store something caught his eye. It was a stuffed wolf. The family who originally had it obviously didn't want it, given the fact that it was in perfect condition and even still had the tag on it.  
/When he bought it the lady at the counter she said that a man had come in to return it because apparently his daughter hated it and threw a huge tantrum on Christmas Eve. Now Ivor walked back to the hospital. When he got there he was happy to find  
/Harper cuddling their new daughter. He walked in the room and sat down on the bed. "Hey Jesse." He said quietly, shaking her shoulder gently. Jesse opened her eyes and jumped into Ivor's arms."Hi dad." Jesse said excitedly. "Take it easy Jesse  
/you may be getting better but you may trigger stomach cramps." Jesse nodded and relaxed in his arms. "I got you a present." Ivor said, revealing the stuffed animal from behind his back. Jesse looked excitedly at the wolf and took it into her arms.  
/"Thanks dad." Jesse said hugging the wolf to her chest. Just then a doctor walked into the room. "Good news Jesse ready to go home. Just make sure that she doesn't do to much running around." Ivor nodded and took Jesse into his arms. Him and Harper  
/walked out and both mounted their horses and went back to Ivor's house. (After Harper returned the horse to the man of course.) and they slept through the rest of the night. Jesse may have had something bad happened to her but Ivor was sure that  
she

/could make it with his and Harper's help.

 **That's the end of the story folks.**

 **Please tell me if I should start this series**

 **Love from Teddy Malfoy**


End file.
